


My students ship us..

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, alternate universe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a Music teacher and Sam is a Drama teacher. They are not related in this fic. Dean's students decided to ship him with Sam and over the school year they will develop a close relation ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 3rd (Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> This is done in the style of journal entries.... probably hard to follow. I'm sorry. Also the chapters are short because they are just journal activities. this work is probably best read by seeing the entire thing on one page you can scroll down..

I'm making my students do a journal about their lives; so, I have to do one too. Probably not much to say: but, nonetheless...


	2. November 6th (Dean)

Today a student came up to me and told me she "ships" me with her drama teacher. What is "ship", what did she mean?


	3. November 9th (Dean)

I asked my class today what shipping was. I was not prepared for the answer. Relation- _ship_.. yeah.. Okie Dokie then. I never told any of you I'm gay, but OK


	4. November 10th (Dean)

Now the kids have written "W-squared" all over my board surrounded by hearts. What is wrong with these children? Who is this teacher, and why do they ship us? Honestly.


	5. November 20th (Dean)

I had to take a break to muster up the courage to check who this "Drama teacher" is. God. Damn. He is gorgeous, not even kidding around here; well toned, tamed brown hair, great legs, tall and I'm fairly certain his eyes are hazel. I can see myself being gay for him if he asked- that hot. And tall: he has to be at least 6 foot 4. I wonder if that's proportionate?


	6. November 20th (Sam)

During my 34 years I don't think I've seen anyone more beautiful. at least not until today. Dean Winchester, the band and choir teacher. Bright green eyes, spikey blond hair, and those muscles: he can slam me into a piano any day. My dream come true and I didn't even know it could be my dream. Of course I know who he is; who doesn't? I've never talked to him though. He came to my room today, but when I waved he practically ran away. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll come back?


	7. November 26th (Dean)

I'm debating whether I should ask him out... but I mean, why would he ever say yes? I'm pathetic. Why would my students ever point him out to me?


	8. December 3rd (Dean)

Pro: I think I asked him out.

Cons: I completely fudged this up. He will never talk to me again. I'm so fudging stupid. 


	9. December 3rd (Sam)

Yup, definitely gay for him. He is even cuter when he talks. I think he tried to ask me out but I'm not actually sure. Here's a quick run down of the "conversation"...

 

"Hey,uhh, my name is Dean."

 

"Yes, Dean, I know."

 

"Oh, right. Umm. Well, uhh."

 

"Everything all right Dean?"

 

"MY STUDENTS SHIP US"

 

"Oh my God. What?" (I almost fell to the ground laughing)

 

"Sorry, I don't even know."

 

And then he ran off, not sure if he can get more awkward... but he is adorable.

 

I think I should pay him a visit.


	10. December 5th (Dean)

Apparently I didn't fudge up as bad as I thought. He came into my class; the "Shipper" class; and asked me out. Everyone went crazy. I'm pretty sure they won't ever shut up about this one. 


	11. December 5th (Sam)

I did it! I asked him out. I thought he was going to faint though when I walked into his classroom during the class which "Ships" him and I. I am going to take him to Olive Garden. I hope he still likes me after he finds out what I like to eat.


	12. December 6th (Dean)

Great, now my students won't shut the hell up. They are demanding the "deets" about Sam and I's date... Ya know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I understand your teenager speak!


	13. December 6th (Dean)

It went great by the way, I think I can definitely be gay for this man. He eats salads, drinks wine, and looks sexy while doing it. I'm "Smitten" 


	14. December 6th (Sam)

Olive Garden was great!! Dean is great. He didn't even make fun of me for ordering a salad and breadsticks! I really hope this all works out!


	15. December 20th (Dean)

"Christmas Break"... The only people who truly get a break are the students. Not that they don't need it, but yeah. Anyway; 6 dates, 2 homecooked meals, and he put my class in the best seats to watch his class' Christmas performance. Screw the rules; I'm in love.


	16. December 20th (Sam)

Today was my class' performance of "A Christmas Carol". They did quite well in my opinion. I'm very proud of my students. And I found a way to reward Dean's class too; front row seats. They did very well at their concerts last week, they also did very well in putting Dean and I together. I can't thank them enough.


	17. December 28th (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this date because it is my birthday. And it is near Christmas. Yeah.. thanks for all the feedback guys. you are all making me so happy and you keep me writing.

I took a big step today; I brought Sam along to the annual "Winchester Drunken Christmas Bash". Luckily, nobody made a big deal of it. And they didn't make a big thing of us already having the same last name. Thank God!


	18. December 28th (Sam)

Dean took me to his family's annual Christmas party. I'm fairly certain there were more kegs than people; explaining why it is called a "Drunken Bash". But, his family was very kind and accepting: So why judge?


	19. January 7th (Dean)

Class is back in session and who wants to guess what the student's topic of conversation was? Of course; Sam and Dean Winchester! It's a wonder they memorize any of their music.


	20. January 12th (Dean)

He interrupted my class again today; this times he brought gifts. A model of a '67 Chevy Impala ("You already have the big one. Put this one on the dash of baby") and a whole pecan pie! God, I am in love with this man. 


	21. January 12th (Sam)

So, I've taken to sending gifts with a student from my class. Today however, I decided to deliver my gift in person; a model of his car (a 1967 Chevrolet Impala he calls Baby) and his favorite pie (pecan because it's his favorite) I love this man. 


	22. February 12th (Dean)

Today was crazy, insane, and perfect. Sam brought the whole school together under the pretense to put on their "Quarterly skit". They definitely put on a show. I'm officially engaged! How insane is that?


	23. February 12 (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I hope it is alright and that it's fairly easy to follow.. I wrote it in a journal first so I'm just transcribing what I wrote.. Btw... this date is for my youngest sister's birthday. Just an FYI.. yeah..

So, I may or may not have take advantage of the fact that I teach a drama course. But. I knew it was time; I need Dean Winchester in my life for forever.

 

I had my students perform a set of love scenes, specifically engagement scenes, and then I invited Dean to help me with mine. Luckily he said yes!


	24. June 13th (Dean)

Not much to report, but this is the last time I'll write in this journal. School got out the 7th and today is my wedding. I still can't believe I have my students to thank for making this relationship happen. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life.


	25. June 13th (Sam)

Today is my wedding to Dean Winchester. It will be the happiest day of my life. And I expect there to be thousands more just like it. 

 

We are doing a simple ceremony, we invited our students; they were to thank after all for our relation"ship". We will say our vows under the pavilion roof in the local park and to honeymoon; we're going to just roadtrip for a month or two. 


	26. Shipping saves lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first half is a conclusion. the second half is a thank you.

"What's this?" Sam asks dusting off a journal he finds on the bookshelf.

 

"Oh, that old thing? It's just a journal I kept so I could stay a fair teacher." Dean explains, an amused expression on his face.

 

"Can I read it?" Sam inquires of his partner.

 

"If you really want to; read away." Dean answers with a dismissive wave.

 

"Here, I'll read it aloud. We can read it together." Sam suggests. 

 

2 hours later they have read the entire journal and cracked Sam's open too from the same year. They read both through and decide to write a journal entry to finish the set of journals. 

 

March 18

Today we found the journals that we kept as teachers so many years ago. We just wanted to update you. We went on our road trip, and never stopped driving. First it was until August, then October, and then we decided just to keep going. We didn't technically settle down, but we're still together so it doesn't matter. We re-read our story of getting together (which still makes us laugh today) and it reminds us why we kept going. We kept going because we discovered something amis with the world; supernatural if you will. We found that it's a lot bigger than we thought. We discovered that the grandparents Dean had were sort of experts in this. Something called a "man of letters" we live in a bunker they had when we aren't in the road fighting bad supernatural creatures. We met a good friend named Charlie who watches the kids while we're gone and we never take on more than is safe. This will be our last journal entry.

 

 

* * *

 

Thank you guys so much for reading this and your feedback! I hope you all liked it. I like writing this stuff. Maybe leave some prompts in the comments? Or just general thoughts. Be honest though. Remember, family doesn't end in blood, and it doesn't start there either! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you have suggestions. Also prompts are always welcome.


End file.
